ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Traitor in the Midst
category:MissionsCategory:Wings of the Goddess Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough * Head through Beaucedine Glacier (S) (via Batallia Downs (S) @ E-4) and go to each of the 5 Pso'Xja towers and examine the Regal Pawprints. *You must play a different sort of mini-game at each tower, in which you try to plant the Shadow bug on Cait Sith in various ways. **'Note:' For the games where you need to advance on a Cait Sith with their back turned, wait until they turn at a 45-degree angle (still facing away from you). The cats seem to always go from this position back to facing the doorway, giving you slightly more time to move closer. **Cait Sith Coig is at the J-8 tower. You must shoot her when she remains visible for a long enough time. ***Coig only stays still for a maximum of 2 seconds. Movements appear to be random. The best time to shoot is when she's moving Left to Right while walking. When she moves Right to Left, or if she is facing you, she will see you shoot and will run away. ***Take care at this location, as Ruszors may aggro after exiting the game/cutscene. ***Also, the true sight Amphiptere that occasionally flies overhead can and will aggro you. **Cait Sith Seachd is at the I-7 tower. You must tell Lilisette when Cait Sith Seachd turns back so she can sneakily walk undetected. ***Take care at this location, as Icefang Tigers may aggro after exiting the game/cutscene. ***Note: When Lilisette puts her hands on her hips at the end of a move, she will descend two steps the next time you tell her to move. **Cait Sith Aon is at the H-8 (outpost) tower. Like the previous tower, but this is your turn to sneak to the Cait Sith Aon. **Cait Sith Ceithir is at the G-9 tower. Like the previous tower, however it is Portia's turn to sneak up to the Cait Sith Ceithir. ***Note: When Portia starts looking around anxiously, there will be a small delay between you telling her to go and her moving. ***Note: Fulminator and Gigas may wander around the footprints. Take caution when casting invisible. * Nue Tower is Surrounded by Cointeach type mobs, which agro low hp and sound, the area before Nue tower contains Glacial Imps and a moderate amount of the same Cointeach mobs. No combination of those things is good, be cautious as you approach the last tower. **Cait Sith Tri is at the F-7 tower. You will turn into a chocobo hatchling and must chirp to get her attention and then chirp or turn your back to get her to move closer. ***The pattern is 1) chirp 2) turn back 3) chirp, 4) chirp, 5) chirp, 6) turn back 7) stun. You can stun as soon as Cait Sith is close enough. ***When Cait Sith Tri is close enough, your menu options will change to Chirp, Turn Back, and Stun! Make sure to choose the last option or you'll have to redo the trial all over again. This can be annoying if you're down to 5 seconds or less on the costume. ***Note: Be prepared to have reraise and/or reraise items for getting to the tower. **Note: You get 3 tries. If you fail a tower you must zone to redo it. **Note: It is possible to target the Regal Pawprints from just inside all of the tower's entrances (except the (F-7) one) and avoid possible aggro. ***Retracing yourself and warping via Campaign Arbiter counts as zoning for the purposes of this mission. * After doing all 5 towers return to the southern most tower (H-10) and view the regal pawprints for a cutscene. **'Optional:' After completing this mission, you may play the mini-games again by replaying the cutscenes at the Goblin Footprint in Beaucedine Glacier (S) (H-11). ---- Game Description :;Mission Orders: Cait Sith Naoi is convinced a traitor walks among her kin. Unmasking the turncoat requires that you attach a "shadow bug" to each of the Cait Siths scattered throughout the Beaucedine Glacier. ---- Game Script